


Desire Boils Over

by Aurum_Auri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, CEO Victor Nikiforov, Cat Boys, Cat Ears, How offices don't work, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Office AU, Office Sex, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Porn Logic, Thirsty Katsuki Yuuri, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, Top Victor Nikiforov, hung Victor, pa yuuri, what logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri
Summary: When CEO Victor Nikiforov's rut draws near, Yuuri's job is to organize things for his leave. But instinct has a way of making emotions boil over...





	Desire Boils Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eroska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroska/gifts).



> Happy birthday Jenna!! Sorry this is a little late! I hope this is everything you wanted! 
> 
> (this fic is also titled 'The One Where Everyone Can Smell How Thirsty Yuuri Is And Wants To Bone Him')

The office was quiet in the late summer afternoon. Yuuri hung up the phone with a low breath, his eyes sliding to the left span of wall. Glass walled off the two offices, and the blinds between them were wide open, showing a perfect, crystalline view of Yuuri’s extremely attractive boss typing emails on his computer.

Victor Nikiforov was the most important man in Stammi Vicino International, bar none. He held more sway in a single email than most CEOs could even imagine. He was also dangerously handsome, every inch the perfect alpha.

Yuuri indulged in a little staring. Victor was single-mindedly focused on his business, and Yuuri didn’t think he would notice a little covert glance under the cover of reading over a few new reports. Those long, elegant fingers slid over the keyboard with measured clicks, deafened by the glass between them.

Victor was beautiful, his hair trimmed short and shiny silver, framing very large, pointed ears of the same color. His long, fluffy, silver tail flicked back and forth. Yuuri’s own black cat ears flattened back against his skull.

It wasn’t fair. Yuuri worked long and hard to get where he was. His position as the PA for the CEO of SVI was the result of long hours, and it was honestly one of the best jobs he’d ever had. Yuuri didn’t think he was a bad person, all things considered.

He didn’t deserve this hell on earth that was his gorgeous boss less than a week out from his rut.

Yuuri smelled it. God, he could smell it, his boss reeked of it, his body producing a volatile cocktail of pheromones and hormones that Yuuri picked up even through the glass between their office spaces. It distracted him, and it wasn’t fair.

Victor smelled like _sex_ and Yuuri desperately wanted to yank him to bed by his stupid designer tie and fuck his boss until they collapsed in a pile of hormones and lust.

Yuuri’s eyes lingered on the wide span of Victor’s hands as they spanned the keyboard. All he could imagine was having those same hands slide over his skin, push him into position and have his filthy way. Victor just had to say the word and Yuuri wouldn’t resist.

Yuuri cleared his throat and straightened out the reports on his desk. It wouldn’t do to be unprofessional. One more day in the office, and then Victor had four days off. Yuuri had a nice vacation of his own waiting for him.

He had four days without his stupid sexy boss smiling at him as he passed him lists of people to call or whatever else it was that Victor wanted of him. It would be nice and relaxing.

Yuuri peeked back at his boss. Victor was looking at him. Yuuri buried his head.

His phone rang. Yuuri nearly jumped out of his chair, scrambling to answer it. “Victor Nikiforov’s office, how can I help you?”

“Yuuri, would you get me some fresh coffee?”

Yuuri turned his head back to Victor. Victor was giving him the _look_ , complete with those big puppy eyes that Yuuri was never able to say no to. Victor raised his paper cup with a sheepish grin. Yuuri sighed.

“I’ll be right in with a fresh cup, Mr. Nikiforov, sir.”

It didn’t sink in until Yuuri was returning with a fresh cup in hand, tugging on the handle of the glass door into Victor’s back office. The door cracked, and Victor’s scent poured out.

It was instantaneous.

Yuuri’s body shivered, a little cold wave racing up his spine as Victor’s scent washed over him, flooding his senses. Yuuri’s knees went weak. The concentrated burst of alpha pheromones was wreaking havoc on his ability to stand without trembling.

He stumbled forward, hastily depositing the coffee on Victor’s desk with trembling hands. Victor was beaming at him. “Thank you, Yuuri. Could you add these reports to the file going out?”

“The one Yakov wanted an hour ago?” Yuuri asked, then bit his tongue.

Victor only laughed. “Yes! That one. Thank you!” He passed the file over. His wrist turned up, accidentally spilling more scent into the air. Yuuri nearly ripped it from Victor’s hands, stumbling back out again.

He collapsed into the chair and turned his head away so Victor couldn't see the way Yuuri was gasping for fresh air, clutching at his chest. His heart was racing, his thighs squirming.

He wouldn't go into heat. His suppressants were expensive for a reason. They worked, and extremely well at that. But god was his body doing its best to fight the effects, and it was quite the funny feeling.

Yuuri had worked for SVI for almost five years, and he’d worked under Victor for about seven months. It was the first time since Yuuri had gotten here that Victor had gone on his medically prescribed break from his suppressants, and it was uncharted territory for Yuuri.

Working for Victor was a dream. Yes, Victor was extremely attractive and Yuuri’s entirely inappropriate kitten crush on his boss was the thing of juvenile fantasies. But Victor was serious and dedicated when it came down to it, and working with him was ideal.

His occasional flights of fancy pissed off the board of directors, Yakov most of all, but Victor always did the job in the end, and he always finished it with the utmost of care and quality. Victor cared, and it showed. Yuuri could see it in everything he did, the way Victor threw himself so furiously into his work until everything else disappeared.

Victor was inspiring.

Around noon, Yuuri stood and stretched, paying less attention than he should have to the sound of the glass door slowly opening. He purred at the soft scent carried on the draft. His cheeks promptly flushed.

Victor was pulling a coat over his shoulders, but he paused in front of the door to the rest of the floor. “Do you have lunch plans?” Victor asked.

“Probably just the cafeteria. Why?”

Victor’s eyes were too blue, and Yuuri was falling into the way his boss’s gaze sharpened on him. “I was wondering, would you mind going out with me to eat? The food here always sets my stomach off.”

“That would be alright,” Yuuri said slowly. He could feel his ears tilting back slightly as he puzzled it over.

Victor beamed, his tail curling delightedly in the air. “Wonderful. It’ll be my treat. Does pasta sound alright to you?”

Yuuri agreed. Victor needed to load up on carbs and protein before his rut, most likely. This was not a date, no matter how Yuuri’s heart was racing as he followed Victor onto the elevator. It was entirely unreasonable to even let the idea cross his mind.

Coworkers sometimes ate together, and even though Victor usually took his lunches alone in his office, it was possible that his rut drove him to seek a little bit of company. It wasn’t unheard of for alphas to feel a need for companionship before their rut.

It wasn’t even a feeling unique to alphas-- Yuuri always felt achingly alone during his own infrequent heats. A knotting dildo was no replacement for the real thing, as his body loved to remind him. Humans were not solitary creatures, and trying to survive a heat or rut alone was always excruciating, even in the lead up.

No matter how weak Yuuri’s knees were from Victor’s scent, Yuuri would be there to support his boss. And maybe, just maybe, Yuuri would selfishly remember these moments later and treasure them in a terribly indecent way that no employee ever should about their boss.

Victor sprayed some sort of neutralizer on before he left, but it barely did anything to muffle the scent as they walked. It was leaving him shivery and achy, strange despite knowing that it couldn’t be a real heat.

They walked in silence. It was stressful at first. Yuuri thought something needed to be said, some kind of business would need to be discussed. But Victor smiled softly, and he didn’t bring up any questions about scheduling or meetings or potential emails or phone calls that would need to be made, and Yuuri let the quiet grow more comfortable between them.

It became relaxing.

Yuuri came up to the double doors and held the first one open for Victor. Victor smiled and returned the favor, opening the next for Yuuri.

Inside, the restaurant had a homey feel to it. The quiet burble of conversation and the warm smell of garlic settled over him. Victor was caught holding the door for an older couple picking their way slowly inside, so Yuuri headed to the front and requested a table for two.

It struck him rather suddenly. Yuuri had made reservations for Victor many times over the last few months. Sometimes Victor entertained corporate guests and friends or went to dinner with the board. But Yuuri never made reservations for two.

“Name?” the girl asked. Her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. She must have asked a few times already. Yuuri quickly gave Victor’s name and flushed, stepping back. It was making his heart beat faster than necessary.

How irrational of him. How silly. His tail lashed the air in an anxious burst.

“Something the matter?” a man asked.

His eyes were dark and his hair was soft and black, curling around his very fluffy ears. His face was heart-shaped, his features attractive and his skin smooth and almost glowing. He leaned toward Yuuri, looking innocently interested. His face was strangely close. His tail curled around Yuuri’s waist in a curiously forward motion, and the soft scent of protective alpha filled the air.

“You look upset. Did your date leave you?”

“Certainly not,” Victor said firmly, stepping between them. Yuuri blinked as Victor’s ears bristled, and his scent turned slightly sour.

The alpha smiled. He leaned around Victor and his eyes were twinkling. “Honey, if you want to have a nicer time than with this suit, I have a table we can go to… talk?”

A low growl ripped from Victor’s throat, and Yuuri’s knees nearly gave out. His fist curled into Victor’s jacket, and he tried to keep from dropping to the floor. Every omega instinct in his body was screaming for him to kneel, suck Victor off right there in front of everyone.

Yuuri’s searching gaze found Victor, and he managed to catch his breath. Victor looked properly ashamed of his slip. He ducked his head at the soft, scruffy looking alpha. “I’m sorry, that was uncalled for. And I’m sorry to you, too, Yuuri. I went too far.”

“No, you’re alright,” Yuuri assured him. The rut was close. Yuuri couldn’t just smell it, he could feel it. Rutting alphas were always protective of them and theirs. Victor’s company was a vital piece of his life, and in a fight or flight situation, Yuuri doubted Victor would differentiate between his company and the employees that made it up. Every instinct in Victor’s body must have been screaming to defend a piece of his property-- in this case, his personal assistant.

It was smart for them not to travel far from the office. If Victor was this territorial near his office, there was no telling how he’d behave further away, particularly if his pre-rut-addled mind thought he was on another alpha’s territory.

Victor’s shoulders relaxed somewhat as soon as they were seated, continuing to lose traces of the tension in them as their food arrived and they began to eat. There wasn’t much to say. Victor looked properly ashamed of his behavior. “I am sorry about that, especially if I made you afraid. I lost control of myself. I should have been more aware of my behavior.”

“I’m not upset or afraid,” Yuuri assured him. In the moment, Yuuri’s racing pulse had definitely not been from fear. He glanced down at his glass of water. A single drop of condensation raced down the side. “I know your rut is close. It’s always rough for me, before my heats. Especially when I’m so far away from home.”

Victor let out a soft breath. He sounded sincere when he murmured, “Thank you. Really, thank you for understanding. And thank you for coming with me. I feel much more at ease than I have all day. Usually before my ruts, I spend them alone. And it always feels just… awful. I was nervous to have my rut, but you make me less nervous.”

Victor paused, his gaze moving away before coming back to Yuuri, steady and unwavering as he looked deep into Yuuri’s eyes.

“This has honestly been the most pleasant afternoon I’ve had in years.”

This was definitely not the time for a powerful and socially indecent part of Yuuri to be considering exactly what it would be like if Victor invited him back to his apartment for his rut to continue their nice afternoon.

Victor was his boss. This was entirely inappropriate. Yuuri would never dare do something like that, and he would definitely not entertain the thought of it.

They paid the bill. Yuuri’s skin was starting to crawl as they left. The itch was familiar to him, vaguely like the feeling of his heat when it crept up on him. He forced himself to swallow back the nervous feeling.

He couldn’t go into heat. Certainly not this quickly, anyway, never mind the fact that his body was incapable of it while on suppressants. Victor’s scent was rich and heavy, and the confined space of the elevator was making Yuuri’s self control waver. Maybe it wasn’t a full heat, but Yuuri’s body was still reacting accordingly to the thick rut pheromones.

The elevator doors opened, and Yuuri took a furtive breath of fresh air to hide how affected he was by Victor’s scent. A woman outside the elevator, waiting to get on, glanced between them. She was casually sniffing the air between them, her eyes going wide as she smelled the mix of their scents.

Yuuri grabbed the door for Victor as they came up to the end of the hallway. To his surprise, someone was inside. Yuuri drew up short, but Victor was content to breeze right past him, headed for the door to his own office.

Yuuri squinted at the nametag on the man’s suit. Chad W. His tail was skinny and his ears were round and small and rather unattractive. “Hello. Did you have a meeting sheduled with Mr. Nikiforov?” Yuuri asked lightly, faking a pleasant smile. Victor’s schedule was clear for the rest of the afternoon.

“No, but I need to speak with him. It's very important.”

Victor had paused in the doorway to his office. Yuuri squared his shoulders. He may have been a mess lusting after his boss, but this, at least, was where he excelled.

“Well, I'm afraid that it will have to wait until next week. Mr. Nikiforov has several very important orders of business he needs to conduct this evening before he leaves for his rut.”

“No offense, but this is very, very important business high above your pay grade. But I see why Victor likes you! And that ass, wow. You look great in that suit, and your scent is divine. No wonder Victor has you up here!” Yuuri bristled. Chad turned away from Yuuri, addressing Victor directly now. “Now, about that meeting-”

Victor growled. Louder, more fiercely than he had in the restaurant. It ripped out from deep inside him. Yuuri froze.

Chad didn't seem to mind. In fact, he laughed. “My apologies, I shouldn't have been making a pass at your cute assistant. They told me you were quite the gentleman. Sorry if you felt you needed to protect him from me! I meant nothing by it.”

Yuuri sighed and rubbed his temples. What an annoying, tedious asshole.

But Victor swept forward, eyes burning. He had a cold smile on his face. “It's interesting that you say that. But Yuuri doesn't need people protecting him, he can take care of himself. And he isn't something for you to objectify. Set an appointment with him for sometime after next week and we’ll see where we go from there, _da?_ ”

Victor turned on his heel, ready to head back.

“I can't wait two weeks. Victor! Get back here!” Chad yelled to Victor’s back. He huffed. His eyes landed on Yuuri. He seemed to notice something Yuuri didn't, because his eyes went wide. “Well then, I guess even CEOs think more with their knots than with their heads.”

“What do you mean by that?” Yuuri asked coldly, narrowing his eyes.

“Nothing, just saying it makes sense,” Chad laughed. “If you were my assistant, I'd have you spreading your legs for me, too-”

There was a blur of motion. Chad was slammed into the wall, and Victor was looming over him, teeth bared, tail bristling, hissing viciously. “Get out!” He jabbed a finger at the door, his hand trembling with his fury.

Yuuri couldn't move. The two alphas were posturing, hissing, hackles raised and putting out thick waves of scent on the air. They were going to tear each other apart. Victor repeated the order in a low, dark tone, strangely steady.

They stared each other down for a long moment.

Finally, Chad broke eye contact first. He hissed again, before backing his way to the door. Yuuri watched him go. Then his arms were full of Victor.

Crushing waves of thick, alpha scent poured over Yuuri. Victor was furiously scrubbing his scent glands over Yuuri’s body, completely out of his mind. His eyes were dark and vacant. His pupils had formed cat-like slits.

Yuuri moaned as Victor ground his hips hard against Yuuri’s, and then they were kissing. It was frantic, hurried, a messy clatter of teeth as Victor sucked and licked his way into Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri was helpless to resist, giving in to the sloppy kiss.

His boss was dry-humping him in the middle of the office. His rut was here. It was everything Yuuri had ever dreamed of. He flinched. He tipped his head back. Victor took it as an invitation to suck his way down Yuuri’s jawline, nipping and kissing down to Yuuri’s throat. This was bad, this was so bad, they needed to stop-

Yuuri tried to pull back. A soft hiss escaped Victor’s lips. He broke away from sucking the hickey into Yuuri’s skin to draw his lips back and hiss into Yuuri’s neck, sinking his teeth in.

Lust boiled over Yuuri. It wasn’t heat, Yuuri knew for certain, but it was something similar. It had the same taste of desire, the same raging thirst threatening to overcome him. His underwear felt slick, but only with a normal amount of slick, rather than the rivers that poured out of him during a real heat.

He wanted Victor inside him. Oh god, he needed Victor inside him. Victor’s hands grabbed hard at his ass, rolling the meat of it between his fingers, and Yuuri groaned, a shiver ripping up his spine. He grabbed Victor by the tie and _pulled_ , yanking Victor toward Yuuri’s desk.

He pushed Victor against the desk and straddled him, deepening their kiss. It was hot, heated. His whole body was warm and buzzing. It was so stupid. Yuuri shouldn’t have been this turned on by Victor being overprotective during his rut. He should have been annoyed.

But god, it was hopelessly attractive for reasons Yuuri couldn’t explain. Victor was always so _composed._ Even when he was at his most furious, Yuuri had never seen him waver, never so much as a tremble to his hands, never a fracture in his perfect smile.

But now Victor was completely gone, his perfect control torn to shreds. He was just alpha, and god Yuuri’s body was doing its best to pretend that Yuuri was in heat, trying to draw Victor in closer.

Victor’s fingers sank into Yuuri’s hips, clutching him fast and close. They rocked together. Yuuri could feel the hard, tented bulge between Victor’s legs, grinding against his own erection. It left Yuuri whimpering. Oh god, it was big. _Perfection._

Victor held Yuuri closer. His muscles shifted, his legs moving. Yuuri felt his weight shift.

Suddenly he was in the air, and Victor was moving, turning, pressing Yuuri’s back against the glass window. “Want you,” Victor breathed. His eyes fluttered, his lashes hitting his cheek in a silver fan. Yuuri felt fingers against his zipper, popping the button and opening the fly.

Victor’s ears laid back flat to his skull as he dropped to his knees. He pulled Yuuri’s cock out of the hole in Yuuri’s briefs. Yuuri had only a moment to consider their positions, a single breath of clarity before Victor sucked his cock down to the root.

Victor was yanking Yuuri’s trousers down as he sucked and licked, barely sparing a moment to pull his mouth off Yuuri’s cock to slide the boxer briefs free of Yuuri’s hips. His fingers slid up and down Yuuri’s bare thighs.

This was going so fast. Yuuri was dizzy with pleasure.

Something lurked in the back of his mind. Something he was supposed to remember… It was hazy, far from his mind. His boss’s tongue was skillful as he dragged it down the length of Yuuri’s cock. Yuuri’s thighs felt wet.

Boss. His boss. He shouldn’t be doing this with his boss, he realized in a sudden panic. This was the most important man in the company. This was the man who signed Yuuri’s paycheck. This was one of the top ten wealthiest men in the world, and this was entirely inappropriate for Yuuri to-

Fingers pressed inside Yuuri, and his mind turned to slush. The world whirled around him. His legs went weak, and only Victor’s shoulders bracing his thighs against the glass kept him from collapsing into a puddle on the floor.

It took surprisingly little prep. Yuuri’s body was relaxed and open, warring with his suppressants to simulate a partial heat. The feeling of it left Yuuri dizzy as Victor prepped him, sucking his cock and scissoring his fingers.

Yuuri could feel his slick leaking out of him, spilling down his thighs and covering Victor’s hand and wrist. He was sloppy, wet, and ready to be fucked.

Victor’s rut should have been hours away. He should have had time to finish his work and settle in at home before the first wave hit him. But he was rising up, slinging Yuuri over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes, and hauling Yuuri into his office.

Yuuri’s cock was dripping precum, still slick with Victor’s saliva, and it was a horrific tease to feel the head of his cock rubbing against the fine fabric of Victor’s suit jacket. Victor’s broad shoulders rolled as he used his free arm to sweep his desk clear. The world whirled once more.

Victor dropped Yuuri on the desk, the lacquered wood cool on his bare ass. His back hit the desk, and his legs spread wide, his tail curling slightly st the tip. He closed his eyes. His chest was rumbling somewhere deep inside him.

Victor hastily opened his fly, fumbling his cock out without even bothering to pull his pants down. Yuuri urged him to hurry with a soft sound. And then Victor was on him, hands on his thighs, bending Yuuri backwards as he started to push in.

Yuuri purred harder as Victor’s cock began to split him open. His head fell back and he let out a soft cry. “God, Victor, don't stop,” he moaned.

Victor sank home balls deep, stalling out with the front of his thighs pressed against the desk. He pulled out, only to grind back in, fucking Yuuri hard and fast. The desk was solidly built. It didn't make a sound as Victor set a hard pace, didn't even creak or groan or move in the least as Victor clutched at Yuuri, filling him again and again with frantic thrusts.

Every snap of his hips set Yuuri groaning in pleasure. His hands clawed uselessly at the smooth surface of the desk. His nails scrabbled over it, failing to find purchase. He grabbed Victor by the shoulders and moaned as Victor’s cock slammed into his prostate.

“Good, good, so good,” Victor moaned. He was breathing fast. His expression was vacant, but there was pleasure there, too, as his body was overcome by his instincts and he found his pleasure in Yuuri’s body. His cock tugged at Yuuri’s rim and it was so good Yuuri could have cried.

Yuuri came from penetration alone, his cock untouched as it jerked weakly, pulsing jets of cum onto his clothed stomach.

Victor was beautiful, radiant as he fucked Yuuri. Yuuri’s crush was physically painful, and having Victor leaning over him, giving him so much pleasure, was driving Yuuri’s world off its axis. Victor whined as he thrust in deep one more time.

Yuuri felt Victor’s cock twitch inside him, followed by a liquid spill of Victor coming hard inside him. The knot swelled. Yuuri couldn't help but cry out as its size doubled inside him, going from big to huge, splitting him perfectly open and keeping Victor trapped inside him.

He couldn't stop purring. It felt so good, even if his body was obscenely stretched around Victor's massive knot.

Probably because of it.

Yuuri came again as Victor twitched his hips. Yuuri could feel the semen inside him, feel another wave as Victor came once more, feel how his body ached from the fullness and the seed that tried to push past the knot and leak out.

He could feel every inch of Victor’s very large cock as it filled him up, claiming him, fucking him.

His own release gave him a moment of clarity. Not much, but enough to blush dark red from the shame. How embarrassing, to be so turned on by the turn of events. Victor probably thought his assistant was a whore, the proper kind that spread their legs for their boss at the first opportunity.

Victor purred, a deep rumbling in his chest, and his tail wrapped around Yuuri’s thighs. His lips found Yuuri’s throat again, sucking claiming kisses.

So what. For now, for this moment, Yuuri would enjoy it.

He felt Victor come inside him once more, cock twitching deliciously as he spilled another few pulses of hot alpha cum.

Victor’s hair was soft. Yuuri let it run through his fingers, silky and a little sweaty where it clung to Victor’s glistening forehead, but so soft. Victor’s eyes were dark slits.

Oh.

_Oh._

This was only the beginning.

Yuuri felt the knot beginning to soften inside him. He barely had a delirious moment to wonder how much time had passed, if someone had noticed their absence, before Victor was pulling out, his knot soft enough now that it slipped out of Yuuri’s oversensitive body.

Yuuri whined at the loss. But it was short lived, because Victor spared only a moment to kiss Yuuri senseless, stealing Yuuri’s breath as cum spilled out onto the desk, before pushing his cock back in.

Yuuri was ruined. He was ruined, wholly and completely, and he was never happier in his life. He moaned loudly as Victor fucked him hard, taking the chance now that his knot wasn't locking them together.

It built up in the pit of his stomach, coiling with a liquid fire of lust. And then it was suffusing through his body, sending his body writhing as Yuuri came again.

Oversensitive, wrung out, he could barely move as Victor just kept fucking him. Victor was lost under the primal urge to fuck until he couldn't.

Yuuri couldn't keep up. His stamina had always been impressive, even by omega standards. But his body couldn't keep up with a rutting alpha. Not without a heat to make his stamina comparable.

His next orgasm was edged in a bit of pain. He came dry, his body writhing with pleasure but his cock feebly jerking between their bodies, unable to spill any more.

He let his head fall back, let his legs wrap around Victor’s hips as Victor just kept fucking him endlessly.

Yuuri wanted to hate it. He wanted to call for a break, but Victor’s ever changing pace, the way he went from fast and frantic to slow and deep, left Yuuri on his toes and crying out with how good it felt.

Victor knew how to use every inch of his prodigious size to the maximum advantage. The world was hazy. Victor just kept going.

It must have been hours. It was dark by the time Victor slowed, and a second knot was starting to finally go down when clarity began leeching into Victor’s eyes.

The pupils rounded.

Yuuri had always wondered if Victor was good in bed. He'd spent too many nights with his cock in his hand, his fingers inside himself, wondering if a tryst with his boss would feel as good as he imagined it would and consoling himself with the knowledge that reality would never compare.

They didn't even have to be in a bed for Yuuri to be so utterly satisfied he couldn't move. They laid there, bent over the desk, softly breathing in the smell of sex and the pheromones of a fading first wave of rut.

Victor breathed a few words in a language Yuuri didn't speak, before Victor jerked. More words in that foreign language, Russian, Yuuri would imagine, slipped out. These were harsh. It didn't take a lot of imagination to realize Victor was swearing, and quite colorfully at that.

He jerked away from Yuuri like Yuuri would have electrocuted him. “Yuuri. Oh my god, Yuuri. I'm so sorry-”

Yuuri was still dazed from sex, and it took too long for him to realize that the first wave was solidly finished. Now they dealt with consequences.

He couldn't close his legs just yet. Trying to do so sent a ripple of pain down his spine, so he left them open. He could feel a steady trickle of Victor’s release spilling out of his body.

Victor was still talking. “-feel like a completely awful, terrible person taking advantage of you and your position and-”

Yuuri held out his hands. Victor broke off. Yuuri gave them a small shake, and Victor carefully took them. Yuuri used it to brace himself, groaning deeply as he forced his body into an upright position.

The world spun too quickly. Yuuri pitched forward. Victor braced his body, and Yuuri fell instead onto Victor’s chest. Yuuri cut off any more apologies with a sleepy kiss. “If you stop talking right now, we can finish this together.”

He had exactly a third of a second to regret the phrasing and the ultimatum before Victor was hauling him into his arms and kissing him senseless.

The office was dark and empty at this late hour. They giggled like conspiring children as they raced to the elevator, their clothes wrinkled and messy and stained in cum.

The reprieve from the rut would be short lived. Perhaps a matter of hours, perhaps less. They needed to hurry before the next wave started. After that, it would be two to four days of off and on sex, and it would be easier, much easier, in a real bed.

The could always figure the rest of this out when they were done.


End file.
